


【IBSM/SMIB】猜猜我有多愛你

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [15]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Guess How Much I Love You, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的故事。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, ibsm, smib
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 3





	【IBSM/SMIB】猜猜我有多愛你

「志摩，聽我說！我昨天念了一本好可愛的故事書！」

伊吹像是找到寶藏的孩子一樣兩眼發光，懷裡抱著一本薄薄的繪本跳上沙發急著向戀人獻寶。

大概是出於想彌補什麼的心理，在恩人蒲郡慈生被捕後，伊吹開始在閒暇時代替他去外國人援助機構幫忙，似乎是因為和孩子們很處得來，而被指派了陪伴安親班孩子們的職務，主要工作內容就是陪小孩們玩耍，或是念一些內容簡單的故事書幫助他們學習記憶基本的日文。就算英文或其他外文並不流利，反正和孩童相處比手畫腳也就夠了，加上個性本來就像個孩子王，讓伊吹可說是如魚得水，常常開心地回來和志摩分享當志工的心得。

「嗯，什麼？」

雖然樂見伊吹因為轉移了注意力又開朗起來，此刻還忙於手邊工作的志摩只是應了一聲，視線並沒有離開筆電的螢幕。

「志摩你不要敷衍我，看一下啦！」

被伊吹硬是把手上的繪本湊到眼前，志摩皺起眉頭，嘆了口氣闔上電腦並接過那本硬殼的故事書，映入眼簾的是似曾相識的兩隻棕色兔子。

「猜猜我有多愛你！在說兩隻兔子的故事！」

這個大綱也簡化過頭了吧？志摩決定還是自己閱讀，不過才翻開第一頁記憶便復甦了。

「哦，這個啊。我以前好像也念給我弟弟聽過。」

「咦？真的嗎？那志摩也念給我聽嘛！」

得到了意料之外的情報，伊吹那張燦爛得過分的笑臉又往志摩湊近了一點，幾乎要貼到志摩身上去。

「啊？才不要，你自己不是就會念了嗎。」

太近了太近了。志摩把伊吹的臉推開，但對方使出最擅長也是他最不會應付的纏功，整個人攔腰抱了過來，還把臉埋進他的肚子又磨又蹭。

「不要嘛我要志摩念嘛！念ー嘛！念ー嘛念嘛！念嘛念嘛念嘛念嘛念嘛念嘛ーー」

「好ー！知道了我知道了我念就是了，拜託你別吵了！」

得逞了的伊吹發出歡呼，毫不客氣地往志摩的腿上躺下，露出天真孩童般期待不已的表情。

真是的，簡直像是多了一個弟弟一樣，而且還是最難纏的一個。志摩終究（無可避免的）屈服於伊吹的要求，翻開繪本第一頁，開始以機器人般平庸的語調念出印刷在頁面上的字句。

「小兔子要上床睡覺了，他ーー」

「停ー！等一下等一下！志摩！你根本沒放感情啊！」

本來安分躺著的伊吹不滿地鬧騰起來，完全當自己是小孩子了。

「哎你好囉嗦！阿豐都比你懂事多了！」

「阿豐肯定也會纏著桔梗隊長或麥麥念故事書的啦！」

伊吹鼓起臉頰不服氣地反駁，還對志摩頤指氣使起來：

「要念就好好念啦！志摩不是常常跟我說要做就好好做嗎！」

又被自己丟出去的迴力鏢打臉了。志摩用力忍住拿書角往伊吹頭上敲下去的衝動，深呼吸了幾下，讓自己回想起孩提時代給弟弟們說故事的心情ーー  
  
  


「……然後大兔子躺在小兔子的身邊，小聲微笑著說ーー我愛你，從這裡一直到月亮……再繞回來。」

故事簡短而平淡，卻足以讓人細細品嘗思考，也能感受到大兔子和小兔子對彼此的深深愛意；不知不覺全心投入且終於完整念完繪本的志摩饜足地闔上書本，低頭看見伊吹的眼裡泛著水光。

「……你幹嘛哭啊？」

「因為、很感動嘛……大兔子真的很愛小兔子呢。」

說著，伊吹還抬手擦了擦眼角。

「小兔子也很愛大兔子啊，不然他怎麼會先提出這個問題，又一直想盡辦法表達他對大兔子的愛。」

還有你要不要起來了啦，我的腿都麻了。志摩把伊吹從他身上趕起來，又把繪本塞回他手裡想要繼續工作，然而伊吹似乎還沒打算放過他。

「那ー，志摩ちゃん，猜猜我有多愛你？」

「很愛很愛，Big Love的那種。」

「錯ー了！是Super Super Big Love！」

伊吹一邊說還模仿著故事裡的小兔子似的張開雙手比劃，只是本來就手長腳長的他手臂一展開就像雄鷹展翅一樣，根本不是什麼小兔子。

「要的話應該也用Maximum吧，Maximum Love。」

「什麼！志摩好奸詐居然說我聽不懂的英文！接受挑戰！」

不，我只是在跟你說還有這個詞可以用而已。看著猛然躍起開始在客廳裡踱步沉吟的伊吹，志摩把到了嘴邊的話又吞回去，忽然對於接下來他會說出什麼形容詞產生興趣。

「有了！志摩有多帥我愛你就有多深！」

「伊吹喊過我幾次イケメン魔人我愛你就有多深。」

不對，怎麼自己也加入這場無聊的比較遊戲了？一瞬間閃過反省的念頭，不過看著伊吹思索得整張臉都皺成一團的樣子也挺有趣的，志摩決定陪他玩下去。

「啊我確實常常說志摩是イケメン魔人、可惡……那、志摩抱怨過多少次菠蘿麵包號我愛你就有多深！」

「伊吹叫過幾次菠蘿麵包當午餐消夜我愛你就有多深。」

「啊？我叫過很多次嗎？」

「要數嗎？這星期一次、上星期三次、上上星期ーー」

啊ー！好啦我知道了！阻止志摩繼續扳著手指數下去，伊吹像是靈光一閃般跳回沙發上，竊笑著靠過來：

「我昨天撞到志摩裡面有多深就愛你有多深！」

「我昨天幫你含得多深就愛你有多深。」

志摩你居然能臉不紅氣不喘講這種話！先起頭的伊吹反而紅了臉，指著志摩哇哇大叫。

「討厭，我想不出來了啦！我有多笨就愛志摩有多深！」

哎，好像逗弄過頭了。看著很明顯開始賭氣了的戀人，志摩忽然有些於心不忍。他伸手拉住氣噗噗的伊吹連帽衫上的繩子，在他毫無防備地轉過頭來的剎那主動親吻上去。伊吹還沒反應過來，微張的雙唇正好方便志摩伸舌進去纏上他的，安撫似的勾起緩緩打轉，直到伊吹終於回神，欺身過來又將這個難得由志摩起頭的吻加深。

「 ……愛してるよ、藍ちゃん。あと、藍ちゃんの『あい』は『俺を愛してる』の『あい』って知ってるよ。だからいいんだ。もう何も言わなくていいんだよ。 」

（……我愛你哦，藍ちゃん。還有，我知道藍ちゃん的名字就包含著愛我的意思哦。所以沒事的，不用再多說什麼也沒關係的。）

輕輕喘著氣，志摩撫上伊吹的臉，嘴角揚起，以只有他倆聽得見的音量悄聲道。

「唔ー！」

果然怎麼樣都比不過志摩，太太太喜歡了。伊吹將紅透了的臉埋進志摩的頸窩時如此想著，確實什麼都說不出來了。

「那……晚一點志摩ちゃん可以用行動表達一下對藍ちゃん的愛有多深嗎？」

「不可以，明天要上班了。」

「志摩小氣鬼！可是我還是最愛你了啦！哼！」


End file.
